Inuyasha To The Rescue Again!
by vndbskjvndskjbndkjbndks
Summary: This story starts out with Sango's fight for Kohaku's life, and finishes with Inuyasha's fight for Kagome's.
1. Kohaku

Inuyasha To The Rescue (Again!)  
  
~ChristieLea54  
  
It had easily been the most boring day Kagome had yet seen in the Sengoku Jidai. The group was aimlessly wandering around in the seemingly never-ending search for the Shikon Jewel.   
  
"What Miroku?" asked Inuyasha in his usual 'I-don't-really-care-voice.'   
  
"I didn't say anything," replied the monk.   
  
(Frustrated sigh!) "I can just tell you're all antsy over there to say something, so out with it!"   
  
"Well..." the monk was unsure of whether or not to brave the hanyou's temper. "Can't you smell any demons nearby? We haven't seen one for almost a week."   
  
"Hey! Don't ask me - ask the shard detector over there!" 'Oops!' he thought. 'It wasn't supposed to come out like that.'   
  
"Yes Inuyasha," said a very angered Kagome, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "It's all my fault! I must be broken! I can't 'detect' any more shards!"   
  
"I didn't mean it like that!"   
  
"SIT!"   
  
'Why can she never listen to reason?' he thought.   
  
Their petty arguing looked as if it were going to blow up into an all out fight where Inuyasha ends up chasing Kagome back through the well, and getting sat enough times to break every bone in his body. Luckily for both of them, before this all too common tragedy could occur, they had a run in with one of the evil Naraku's controlled puppets: Sango's younger brother Kohaku.   
  
And it was times like these that they banded together. Sango needed them now, even if she wouldn't admit to it.   
  
The boy was dressed in his demon-exterminating outfit, and he reeked of death. His face was devoid of any expression, and his eyes were lifeless.   
  
"Kohaku?" Sango asked, with still a faint trace of hope. Hope that he would remember her, hope that she could free him from Naraku's evil grip.   
  
There was not the slightest change in his countenance. 'He still doesn't remember her!' Kagome thought sadly. She walked up to her friends side and gave her hand a supportive squeeze.   
  
Sango nodded as if in agreement with herself. "I will not let him rule you Kohaku! I will...' tears fell down her face unchecked, but her face lost none of it's determination, "...set you free."   
  
Inuyasha went to help her in the battle, but Kagome held him back, saying that she needed to do this herself.   
  
They all watched Sango as she fought her own brother, as she tried to take the shard out of his back, hopeful and yet afraid of what that action might mean. It was events like these that so hardened the people of the Fuedal Age.   
  
By now, even Kagome was crying. She couldn't help but think vicious thoughts about Naraku and what untimely end he might come to. 'That horrible, vicious, conniving, cruel, selfish, low-down, dirty, hateful, tricking, greedy, power-thirsty, .......... There is no word to describe him. There is no word that can possibly hope to encompass his terribleness!'   
  
Inuyasha was staring at the scene unfolding before his eyes in complete disbelief and disgust that anyone would do this. Demon or otherwise. 'I'm gonna tear him apart for this!!! I'm just gonna tear him apart. To keep him from doing this to anyone else.' The half-demon might say he didn't care, but it was all a front. And Kagome was the only one who seemed able to see through his 'disguise.' If anything ever happened to Kagome, he didn't know what he would do. He would still be...alone...if weren't for these people. He felt helpless enough already, not being able to fight the boy for Sango.   
  
And Miroku had given up any thought of touching her for a year at least. 'Just let her be okay,' he thought. For Miroku had no doubt that the demon-exterminator would come out of this physically unharmed. He was worried for her emotional well-being. 'Just let her be okay!'   
  
Sango had managed to get a hold of him. She pushed him to the ground, landed on top of him to make him stay put, and with one hopeful prayer that he would remember and be healed, she took the shard out of his back.   
  
Kohaku gave a gasp. She delicately flipped him over to face him, and saw the face of the brother she had once known.   
  
"S-S-Sango?"   
  
"Yes Kohaku?" She couldn't tell if she was laughing or crying.   
  
"I-I-I love you."   
  
Definitely crying. "Kohaku don't go, please!"   
  
"Th-Th-Thank you." And with that, his last breath left him.   
  
_____________________________________________________________   
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


	2. Master Rat

Inuyasha To The Rescue (Again!)  
  
~~Chapter 2~~  
  
They had done all they could for Sango, but she was still not ready to go on yet, and who could really blame her? Miroku promised to stay behind with her at Kaede's to make sure she would be all right, while Inuyasha and Kagome went ahead looking for shards of the Shikon Jewel.   
  
They had heard of a jewel fragment to the north, but for right now, they were making camp. Kagome had made them a big pot-full of instant Ramen, and Inuyasha was eating it as if it were going out of style.   
  
Kagome settled down in her sleeping bag. "Goodnight Inuyasha," she said sleepily.   
  
"G'night." His voice was softer tonight than it was on most occasions. After what had happened to Sango... let's just say he was extremely glad that Kagome's little brother was safe in his own time, playing on that stupid-video-game-box-thing that Sota had once shown him.   
  
Inuyasha was about to jump into the tree directly above the sleeping girl, when the fire started to blow out. He went deeper into the forest, grumbling about having to get more wood so that she wouldn't be cold.   
  
It was at this time that a sneaking rat demon crawled into the campsite. His nose twitched as he sniffed to make sure that the protective (and possessive) dog had left. The rat was human shaped, with blood red eyes, dark greasy hair, and a thin sickly tail that he wrapped about himself. He slunk over to the sleeping Kagome and sprinkled some sort of sparkling dust on her.   
  
"Oh yes," he told himself in a sing-song voice. "Now you won't call to that nasssty doggie! Will you my sweeeet? No, of course not. Master will be pleased. Yesssss, he will." He continued to talk to himself in the same deranged way of someone who needs serious psychological help the whole time he kidnapped Kagome, and ran back to his Master with her sleeping body slumped over his shoulder.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Inuyasha was on his way through the woods, and back to the campsite. He had a huge pile of logs and sticks in his arms, that only someone part demon could hope to carry. He was half asleep as he walked back to camp, and couldn't help but think how soothing her scent was, when all of a sudden he jerked fully awake. His mind had been telling him that something wasn't right, and only now was he able to tell what. Her scent was drifting away, it should have been getting stronger as he walked towards her. He quickened his pace, and his heart almost stopped to see the empty sleeping bag.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Being slumped over someone's shoulder is not the best way to travel. Kagome quickly awoke to find herself on the back of some greasy stranger.   
  
She screamed.   
  
But to her dismay, no sound came out. The rat demon underneath her laughed, or at least she thought that was what he was doing. It was a sickly disgusting noise that she never wanted to hear again.   
  
"My sweet, you can't talk. Oh nooo you can't, because Master gave me duuussst, he did. Only quiet soooound, only quiet, so that nasssty doggie, very nasssty, doesn't come to find you."   
  
And to her horror, she found that if she lowered her voice to a whisper, an almost inaudible whisper, she could speak. "Who are you?"   
  
"Meeee? I'm Master's seeervant. And you? You are veeeerrry preetty, oh yes, veerry preetty."   
  
At this comment Kagome started to thrash about and call for Inuyasha again, but to no avail, she could still make no noise above a whisper that only the rat could hear.   
  
She decided to try Plan B. It was a last ditch effort, but coming through the Bone Eaters Well had taught her that nothing was impossible. And so she willed with all her heart, and with all her mind, for Inuyasha to come rescue her. She didn't know why, but they had some sort of special connection, a link, a bond. They always seemed to know when the other had come through the well, and when the other was in trouble. She just hoped that it (whatever 'it' was) would work this time as well.   
  
The rat demon was surprised at her sudden quiet, but merely shrugged it off as they neared the Master's Place.   
  
The Master's Place was a well-hidden fortress, carved like a statue from the surrounding rock. It was immense. 'It must have taken ten years at least to carve this place!' Kagome thought, but then quickly resumed to psychically calling Inuyasha to her.   
  
The Master was an even taller, greasier, and darker humanoid rat demon. His long black dirty hair was flung around his shoulders, and his blood red eyes fixed on Kagome as he said, "Ah, you have brought me the girl. Well done. You shall be rewarded. Follow me." And so they followed him into the massive carven building, into the very heart of the fortress, where was the rat Master's equivalent of a throne room. This room was even more precise and intricately carved than the previous rooms. A chair with fancy borders on it was carved out of the wall.   
  
The Master sat on his bloody throne and Kagome was thrown to his feet. He waved his hand, and she knew that she would be able to talk normally again.   
  
"There is something about you, girl. Besides for your horrible fashion sense I mean," he said with a disdainful look at her school uniform. Despite being unclean, the tall rat Master did have on a beautifully woven garment. "You carry with you the sacred Shikon Jewel." He snorted, "Or what's left of it."   
  
She put on a blank face that made her look completely clueless. If Inuyasha had been there, he might have asked her if she'd gotten hit on the head. "I've no idea what you're talking about, and I'd appreciate it if you let me go!!!"   
  
The Master's voice had been calm and removed, rivaling even Sesshomaru's. But now it grew to it's full height in volume and in anger. "Do NOT lie to me, girl!" He nodded to his faithful servant. The rodent crawled over to her and brutally ripped the chain holding the jewel off of her neck. He then crawled over to his Master who stared at it, seemingly lost in thought, for quite some time.   
  
"I see." He looked sharply down upon the very scared (though it didn't show on her face) school girl. "I have some questions for you, girl." His voice was cool and detached again, and the look he gave her told her that she would answer, or she would die.  
  
_____________________________________________________________   
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


	3. Servant's Prize

Inuyasha To The Rescue (Again!)  
  
  
  
~~Chapter 3~~   
  
Inuyasha took a deep breath. He needed to stay calm if he wanted to find her. If he ever wanted to see her again.  
  
The disgusting creature that took her ('That won't live to see the day!' he thought angrily), was trying to cover it's scent. Therefore he had no trail to follow, just a general direction to go in. He headed out slowly, careful not to miss anything.  
  
Weird thoughts kept pushing to the front of his mind, gruesome thoughts about all the horrible things that could have happened to her, which only served to make him more angry, and guilty.  
  
The funny part though, was that he couldn't tell if he was thinking: "Inuyasha, you better get her back safe!" or if he was thinking: "Inuyasha, please come rescue me!"  
  
"Kagome..." he yelled in frustration, looking for something to guide him.  
  
And then, out of nowhere, his own mind started saying: "Ten years at least to carve this place!" Talk about random thoughts! 'Must've imagined it,' he told himself, before resuming the "Go get her!/Come help me!" conflict.   
  
'Wait one minute! That carved fort-palace-thing-Feh-whatever it's called, is in this direction! How on earth...?!' Oh well. He would just have to deal with his new 'read-someone's-mind' ability later. After he had Kagome back. He quickened his pace.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Master began his questioning. "What powers will this jewel give me?"  
  
Kagome was extremely worried. What should she tell him? 'Might as well go with the truth,' she thought. 'I don't want to die.'  
  
"When the shards are in your body, they boost your physical or spiritual strength. They're most powerful when corrupted."  
  
A smile like that of a small boy who had just found out that Christmas was coming early passed over the Master's face. "Continue," he stated.  
  
"It helps you regenerate lost limbs."  
  
"The full jewel, I take it, is much more powerful than this lump of shards?"  
  
Kagome nodded meekly.  
  
"You've proven yourself far more useful than I had hoped, girl." He gave a sharp nod to his servant. "Dispose of her."  
  
"But-" she cried out.  
  
His voice had turned harsh again. "Never trust a demon, girl! Or didn't your mother ever teach you that?" he asked sarcastically. Once again he turned to his servant.  
  
But his servant didn't move.   
  
'Thank the gods!' thought Kagome.  
  
The Master's eyebrows rose in annoyance. "Impertinent fool!"  
  
"No Master! I always obey you, yessss. I just ... my prizzze ..." his gaze flickered over to Kagome. "Very pretty, yessss."  
  
'Uh-oh!' Little warning bells were going off in her head.   
  
An almost unnoticeable grin appeared on the Master's face, his words once again smooth and dignified. "I see. Yes, you may...play...with her." And then he exited the room, to go deeper into his carven palace, to speculate on what to do with the not-yet-complete-jewel.  
  
Kagome's eyes were now wide with fear and horror, as the rat came at her with a wicked smile plastered across his face.   
  
"Inuyasha..." she whimpered.  
  
__________________________________________  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


	4. Inuyasha's Rescue

Inuyasha To The Rescue (Again!)  
  
~~Chapter 4~~  
  
Inuyasha was now madly dashing through the forest. He was close now, he could smell it. He could smell the rats. He turned down one last well concealed path... and then around the corner... and there it was! The carven palace, just as he remembered.  
  
Here the rat's stench was unmasked, and he could smell all their trails, including Kagome's: pure and simple.  
  
But then he noticed the fear on her scent that was unlike any he had smelt on her before, and he knew that she was in serious trouble. Worse trouble now than all night. 'Hang on Kagome,' he thought. 'I'm coming!'  
  
He followed her trail through a maze of stone corridors and came to a huge ornate door. Not really bothering to take the time to open it, he just barreled right through, leaving an Inuyasha-shaped hole in the wall. And was horrified by what he saw.  
  
Kagome was backed up against a wall, her eyes squeezed shut, repeatedly and softly calling his name. Slowly advancing upon her was the greasiest rat demon he'd ever seen, and you didn't need demon senses to tell you what he was planning to do to her, just by the look on his face.  
  
Inuyasha had never been more angry in his entire life. The only intelligible thought that crossed his mind over all the emotions was, 'How DARE he?!?!'  
  
"Kagome!!!"  
  
She looked up in surprise, and smiled warmly. She'd never been more glad to see him in her entire life. Through all the surprise and relief and emotions she didn't care to identify just then, she thought, 'Inuyasha! As long as you're here, I'll always be safe!'  
  
Inuyasha wasted no more time in rushing across the room to the cause of Kagome's distress, and his own anger. Within mere seconds the rat demon was no more than shreds of flesh and bone splattered across the intricately carved walls. The rat never even saw it coming.  
  
Kagome fell to her knees in relief, and started to sob her heart out. Confused, Inuyasha knelt down next to her.   
  
"What're you crying for? I saved you didn't I?" No response. "Kagome...?"  
  
Kagome slowly looked up at him, tears still streaking her face, and then in the blink of an eye, had thrown her arms around him, refusing to let go, and surprising the poor dog boy to no end. Finally her sobs quieted, and she whispered, "Thank you!"  
  
"Hey! Did you think I'd just leave you here?"  
  
Her laughter was still a little shaky, when all of the sudden she stilled, and looked for all the world like she would start to cry again. "I'm so sorry Inuyasha!"  
  
"Huh? For what?"  
  
"The Shikon Jewel! He has the Shikon Jewel!"  
  
"Who does?" he asked, still confused.  
  
"I'm so sorry!" she wailed.  
  
Inuyasha frowned. "You know, you COULD stop apologizing and tell me what's going on!"   
  
Kagome straightened up. Inuyasha was right, no use crying over spilt milk. "The other rat demon, the Master Rat. He took it from me and went that way. He can't be far, I can still sense it."  
  
But all Inuyasha did was grin, NOT the expected reaction, stand up, and offer her a ride on his back. "Well, let's just go show him what we're made of!"  
  
"Right!" She climbed on, and as Inuyasha tore through the hallways and staircases, she couldn't help but think, 'He said we! He's never said that before, always you or me. Never we.'  
  
She smiled. This was going to be fun!  
  
________________________________________  
  
THE END! 


End file.
